


Новее — значит лучше!

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: По заявке: "Метка инквизитора находится на другой части тела, строго юмор"!





	Новее — значит лучше!

Сэра едва ли не кубарем влетела в таверну Кабо, где отдыхали «Боевые Быки», и с порога выпалила новость:

— Инкви опять ранили! И опять из-за его руки! Солас орал, как резанный! Вопил, что Инкви так убьётся и вообще помрет из-за своего косоглазия!

— Что, прямо в таких выражениях? — усомнился кто-то.

— Да! «О-о-о, ты должен быть осторожнее, когда закрываешь разрывы, друг мой!» — Она не очень убедительно изобразила Соласа, подвывая и заламывая руки. — «Ты наша единственная надежда, если ты погибнешь — это будет катастрофа для всех нас. Мёртвым ты никого не защитишь и вообще будешь бесполезен!»

В конце стола раздался полупрезрительный смешок. Все с осуждением посмотрели на Дориана, но тот лишь демонстративно закатил глаза и с вызовом спросил:

— Что? Что? Я разве хоть слово сказал?

— Да блин! Сюда слушайте, — рявкнула Сэра, возвращая к себе внимание. — Солас с Вивви разругались вдрызг! Он такой: вы, мол, не можете защитить Инкви, пока тот стоит и машет ручкой разрыву, а она такая: не моё это, мол, дело. Я, мол, боевой чародей, а за барьерами пусть всякие отступники следят, которые в тылу отсиживаются. И тут такое началось! А в конце он и сказал Инкве, что переместит эту сраную Метку на другое место, раз на руке она мешается. Во! Прикидываете?

Она протиснулась к столу, сцапала чью-то кружку с элем и отхлебнула большой глоток прежде, чем ей успели отвесить подзатыльник. Показав язык, Сэра юркнула поближе к Железному Быку и стоящему перед ним блюду с жареными цыплятами.

На некоторое время таверну вновь заполнил гул голосов и звон посуды.

— Босс, — задумчиво произнес Крэм. — Я вроде понимаю, что нельзя одной рукой и лук держать, и разрывы закрывать, но ведь на остальных частях тела эта Метка будет создавать еще больше неудобств...

— А то и верно. Сэра, а ты ничего не напутала?

— Неа, — помотала головой Сэра, оторвавшись на миг от обгладывания цыплячьего крылышка. — Так и сказал. Убрать, мол, не в силах, но переместить попробует, от греха подальше.

— Интересно, куда...

Железный Бык потер лоб, пальцы его коснулись ремешка закрывающей глаз повязки, и он с воодушевлением предположил:

— А знаете, что? Будь я Инквизитором, я бы этот Якорь вставил в глазницу! Порубил демонов в капусту, а потом повязку вот так поднял, яростным взглядом оставшихся обвел, и...

— Фу-у-у-у, гадость какая! — перебила Сэра, замахав руками. — Отвратительно! Надень обратно эту свою штуку!

— Эх, ты, — укоряюще вздохнул Бык, возвращая повязку на место. — Никакого уважения к боевым шрамам.

— Боевой шрам это вот! — Она задрала рукав и показала огромный сизый рубец. — А это ужас! Только страх на людей наводить!

Бык ухмыльнулся, как будто именно так и задумывалось.

— Нет, в глаз вставлять такую штуку, как Метка, нельзя, точно говорю, — авторитетно заявила Долийка. — Когда надо сконцентрироваться, чтобы хорошенько... эм... прицелиться, эта штука будет только мешать. Да и, говорят, она причиняет Инквизитору боль. Зачем такой источник боли в голове? Боль в руке или в ноге можно перетерпеть, но когда в бою в голове вспыхнет... Да еще и в глазу... Нет, не может такого быть, чтобы Метка в голове оказалась.

— Погодите, но если не в руке и не в голове, то где? — вклинился в их разговор Стёжка. — В ноге, что ли?

— Ну уж нет, — решительно возразил Дориан. — У нашего Инквизитора ноги, разумеется, восхитительные, но вы когда-нибудь пробовали наводить заклинание ногами? Это же невозможно!

Железный Бык хмыкнул и поиграл бровями.

— Восхитительные ноги, значит, да?

— О, Создатель, — страдальчески вздохнул Дориан и демонстративно отвернулся к Стёжке и Долийке, которая принялась доказывать, что ногой управлять заклятием вполне возможно, надо только потренироваться.

— Но это просто глупо, дорогая моя. Представь, стоишь ты, э-э-э... целишься из своего замечательного лука и как бы это сказать...

— Машешь ногой в воздухе, — подсказал прямолинейный Стёжка.

— Благодарю. Разве в этом положении ты не будешь более уязвимой?

— Но ведь можно наложить защитный барьер, — не сдавалась Долийка.

— Можно, если рядом есть сильный маг, способный его и наложить, и поддержать нужное время. А если его рядом нет, — с легкой грустью продолжил Дориан, — то эта история может закончиться очень печально.

— Тевинтерец дело говорит, — стукнув кружкой по столу, поддержала Дориана Скорнячка. — А если у Инквизитора еще и нога болеть будет, он расхромается и будет плестись, как раненая улитка. Он и так, говорят, неторопливый и любит постоять, полюбоваться на всякие цветочки, грибочки и эльфийские корни особо выдающихся размеров.

— О, — воскликнул Глыба. — Я знаю! Ему эту Метку перенесут на грудь!

Глыба соскочил с лавки, расставил руки, выпятил грудь и заревел, пуча глаза и потрясая кулаками:

— Вааааааагхр! Я Инквизитор! Ни один демон от меня не уйдет! Вааааааагхр!

— Ой, не! Не на грудь! — воскликнула Сэра, тоже соскакивая с лавки. — На жопу! И он такой...

Она развернулась спиной к Глыбе, сделала вид, что спускает панталоны и нагнулась.

— Я Инквизитор! — завопила она дурным голосом, виляя тощей задницей. — Смотри, демон, на то, что тебя уничтожит, и ужасайся!

— О, мои демонические глаза! — в тон ей завопил Глыба, хватаясь за лицо, будто ослеп. — Я не могу вынести этого кошмарного зрелища! Смилуйся, великий Инквизитор!

В собравшейся вокруг стола «Боевых Быков» толпе раздался взрыв хохота, и хотя несколько неодобрительных возгласов всё же прозвучали, они оказались в меньшинстве.

— А что тут происходит? — раздался негромкий голос Инквизитора. Толпа расступилась и обтекла его, точно брошенный в воду камень.

Инквизитор посмотрел на замерших в нелепых позах Глыбу и Сэру, и красных от смеха «Быков».

— Я думал, тут драка, а вы тут придуриваетесь... — разочарованно протянул он, затем обвел опасливым взглядом обступившую его толпу. — А чего это вы все на меня так смотрите?

— Инкви, — сурово сказала Сэра, продолжая глядеть на него, согнувшись и свесив голову между ног. — Не томи. Где твоя Метка? Народ желает знать!

Ее поддержал нестройный хор возгласов.

Инквизитор моргнул, еще раз обвел взглядом столпившихся вокруг, словно подозревая их в коллективном помешательстве. Затем поднял правую руку и пошевелил пальцами. Мелькнул зеленый всполох.

— Что? С одной руки на другую? — удивилась Долийка.

— И всё? Никаких эпичностей? — возмутилась Сэра.

— Ну да. Мне очень неудобно во время боя лук из руки в руку перекладывать. Я теряю на этом время, и Солас считает, что это может угрожать моей жизни. — Инквизитор виновато вздохнул. — Как сказала мадам де Фер, я — «клинический правша».


End file.
